


[Podfic] Blame it on the Dancing

by Chantress



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dancing, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Harvest Festival, Multi, POV Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Yennefer doesn’t want to be here. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, per se, but a small harvest festival in a backwater village in the middle of nowhere, Kerack, was hardly the sort of place she expected to find herself.-Having joined up with Geralt, Jaskier, and Ciri on the run from Nilfgaard, Yennefer finds herself at a rural harvest festival.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Blame it on the Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistbornHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blame it on the Dancing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165709) by [ThebanSacredBand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThebanSacredBand/pseuds/ThebanSacredBand). 



> Podficced for MistbornHero for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Blame it on the Dancing  
 **Author:** ThebanSacredBand  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** General Audiences  
 **Length and format:** 00:07:02, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ixdi2slcwiwjecj/Blame_it_on_the_Dancing.mp3/file)


End file.
